


If it creaks it keeps

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (implied at least) - Freeform, (implied) - Freeform, Actor Derek Hale, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bodyguard Stiles Stilinski, Everybody Lives, Kate Argent - Freeform, Kate Argent is a crazy fan, M/M, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: It doesn't start with the table... It doesn't end there either





	If it creaks it keeps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #278: table, at [Fullmoon ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com)   
> as well as [Sterek bingo](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com/): Celebrity ~~/famous~~ and Bodyguard
> 
> Title because I think I'm the funniest thing to walk the earth since the T-Rex   
> Comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome

“Fuck”, Stiles says, the word hardly more than a breath of air forced from his lungs at Derek’s descend.

“That’s what got us here in the first place,” he replies dryly while trying to extract himself from the mess of wood and Stiles’ flailing limbs.

* * *

~x~ Months earlier ~x~

Derek Hale - a man as famous for making poor decisions in his personal life as he is for making good ones in his professional - was standing in his manager’s office, his eyes narrowed in anger as he was staring down the woman. Unlike basically everybody else who’d’ve broken into tears if that scowl was aimed at them, Lydia simply chose to ignore it and kept reading the papers in her hand despite them not pertaining to the man in front of her.

“I don’t _want_ a bodyguard,” he growled - and if it sounded more like a petulant whine he’d just hope she’d be kind enough to ignore that, too.

Rather than calling him on it she replied in a bored tone: “What you do or do not want is none of my concern, Hale. Your mother thinks you need it and that’s the end of that,” she looked up, the corner of her lips curving in a sardonic smile, “besides, Stilinski comes highly recommended.”

Derek could practically feel the blood draining from his face; she didn’t mean? but he’d been so careful, had made sure to shower thoroughly and not mention that night with as much as an acknowledgement of having gone to the club with Boyd and Erica. Besides, Stilinski was probably a fairly common name, there was no way Lydia was referring to…

His musings were interrupted by Lydia’s assistent knocking on the door before throwing it open, a man following right behind. All Derek had time to notice was dark jeans and a somewhat tight shirt on a figure probably as tall as himself though not as wide - not that Derek doubts the man’s strength (he has eyes after all) just that his built is more lean than Derek’s bulkier form, a necessity due to the role he’s currently playing. Brown eyes sweep the room, a slight hesitation as they notice Derek before dismissing him completely and with a blinding smile steps closer to Lydia, hand out.

“Miss Martin,” he says, voice a pleasant mix of silk and steel and Derek is completely screwed because no matter how common a name Stilinski is or isn’t, the man currently shaking Lydia’s hand in greeting - the man who’s apparently supposed to be Derek’s bodyguard for who knows how long - is none other than the man Derek walked out on two years ago after the most memorable one night stand of his life.

There’s a sudden silence and as fast as the blood drained from his face earlier it rushes back into his cheeks as he lifts his head and realizes that he’s expected to shake hands with the man.

“Derek meet Stiles; Stiles this is Derek,” Lydia introduces not noticing - or most likely not caring - the way Derek stutters on “hi” and Stiles’ less than enthusiastic “pleasure”. She grabs a piece of paper from her desk, hands it to Stiles and with dismissal written all over her countenance.

“You’ll be going back to Derek’s, there you can hash out whatever details aren’t already specified in your contract.”

Derek wants to protest, wants to tell her how epically bad of an idea this is but he doesn’t get to as Stiles simply raises an eyebrow at the woman before shrugging and turning on his heel making his way to and through the door. Thirty seconds later he sticks his head back inside the office:

“The hallway’s secure and the driver’s waiting for you, Mr. Hale,” his face a neutral mask though Derek thinks he may be able to smell a hint of nervousness. Derek follows obediently.

~x~

Sharing space with Stiles is horribly awkward. Not through any fault of the bodyguard’s but because Derek can’t help but letting his mind wander back to that night; it gets to the point where he has to change the bedding more than he did when he was a teenager and he never has any clean socks - it’s a fricking nightmare is what it is, but the one time he tried to make his mother see reason

_“I’m trying, Derek,” his mother’s voice hadn’t sounded as steady as it usually did. “But you’re so far away and who knows where that woman’s hiding.”_

but he didn’t have the heart keep pushing, and so Stiles stayed, his scent mixing with Derek’s own which did nothing to alleviate the problem.

And while they never touched the subject of having met before then in time their interactions became less stilted, their communication went from the bare necessities to actual conversations. Stiles told Derek about his sheriff father and doctor mother and how it had been growing up as an only child; in return Derek shared stories from his own childhood making Stiles laugh loud and long with some of the wild ideas Laura had had that almost always ended in tears - _Derek’s_ tears specifically.   
They discovered a shared love of superheroes and even if they disagreed they still watched as many different superhero movies as they could get their hands on.

While Derek was filming Stiles was a quiet presence on set; well, he wasn’t quiet per se but at least he didn’t unleash the wrath of anybody important on his head; Derek soon realized he enjoyed having Stiles around, being able to talk to him about nothing and everything, sometimes even just being quiet together.

Between filming and promotion there was a few week where Derek didn’t have any obligations and rather than staying in L.A. he got a plane ticket and went back home. He went alone and couldn’t remember having ever felt so lonely in his own company before; if it hadn’t been for the fact that Stiles had taken the time to go home to his own parents Derek would’ve cut his own trip short.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy to be home, to be surrounded by the scent and feel of pack, but all the while he was talking and playing, running and howling, reading and sleeping, there was this tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him something was missing. Opening his front door and being met with Stiles’ cheerful greeting had the restless feeling that had plagued him disappear.

~x~

It wasn’t that Derek had forgotten about Kate Argent more that he’d sort of decided to ignore the fact that she was still out there. Which had been an excellent strategy up to the point where she managed to take out security at the hotel Derek and the rest of the crew were staying at while promoting the movie, knock down the door to his room and completely take him by surprise long enough for her to put a bullet through his shoulder. Derek would never know how she managed to miss the first shot but the second was thanks to Stiles tackling her, causing the shot to fly over Derek’s head though close enough he could feel the heat of it against his scalp.

Derek doesn’t see much of the fight, too busy trying to dig out the bullet in an attempt of preventing the poison from spreading. He feels nauseous and a little dizzy can feel sweat beading on his forehead as the wolfsbane slowly spreads through him with the beat of his heart. It feels like an eternity when he hears Stiles frantically calling his name, his hands cool against his feverish skin, and then there’s a foul smell of acid burning and pain beyond anything he’s experienced before as Stiles _shoves_ against the wound. And then; then there’s nothing but light for a while before he opens his eyes once more, the pain gone, the wound closed and Kate Argent lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

~x~ Circling around to the beginning~x~

It takes a while but one day Derek can step out of the court house the sound of the gavel as she was sentenced to life without parole echoing in his ears; he doesn’t hear the people gathered with their banners (most proclaiming a hope for the sentence that was just given, some support of Derek, his family and even the movie that has long premiered) or the reporters’ questions, all he’s aware of is Stiles’ hand in his as he’s dragged through the crowd to the car waiting at the curb, the silence the further they get away from the ruckus.

Getting out of the car is simple but somewhere between there and the front door they gravitate too close to each other and suddenly it’s like they’re trying to fuse into a single entity. It’s nothing short of a miracle that they manage to unlock and open the door, stumbling across the threshold with Derek’s shirt buttons flying left and right and Stiles’ shirt torn to shreds on Derek’s claws.

Their pants go the same way though it’s a little more work as Derek has to part from Stiles’ lips sinking to his knees in order to reach all the way to their ankles. He makes up for it by placing hungry kisses along the bared skin but as soon as the fabric falls away Stiles yanks him up by his hair latching onto his mouth once more.   
By now they’ve made it from the hall to the kitchen and Derek’s last remaining brain cell bursts into flames as Stiles’ hand wraps around his cock. Desperate he decides that any horizontal surface is good for what they’re about to do and Stiles seems to be in complete agreement as he moans prettily when his back connects with the kitchen table.

They’re both just a touch from nirvana when reality comes knocking and the creaking wood finally gives up, sending them tumbling to the ground in a cloud of splinters and flailing limbs.

Once the dust settles and Stiles has caught his breath again they leave the broken table behind as the finally make their way to Derek’s bed. Once under the covers they look at each other and then Stiles begins to laugh, loud and boisterous trying to form words though he’s far too out of breath to manage; soon Derek follows, a smile at first but before long he’s chuckling along and then remembering the utter look of betrayal Stiles had leveled at the remnants of the table he throws his head back, laughs as freely and joyously as Stiles.   
They fall asleep with their laughter echoing through the house and smiles on their faces.

~~They make up for the lack of orgasms come morning, many times, in many different positions~~

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ignore me on [tumblr](https://theydraggedmein.tumblr.com/)


End file.
